


We Found Love (Right Where We Are)

by LittleandFierce



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Orlais, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleandFierce/pseuds/LittleandFierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlesian Ball fluff. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love (Right Where We Are)

Cullen walked up to the door and hesitated before knocking. He knew there was a possibility that Dahlia was not yet alone, from what he remembered of growing up with Mia getting ready for a formal event could take hours and this was the grand ball after all. Quickly airing on the side of caution he turned on his heel but before he could walk away the door opened and he heard a meek voice say “The Inquisitor is ready for her advisors now.” He looked down to see a small elven woman. As soon as their eyes met she seemed terrified and she then scurried off.

Cullen shook his head and walked into the room. He looked over to where Dahlia was sitting and was it a sight indeed. She looked breathtaking despite how uncomfortable he could tell she was. They may not have been together long but he was learning her body language cues. She jumped out of the chair as soon as she saw him and dashed over to him. “I told the young girl to go get my advisors so we may not have that much time alone” she stated very hurriedly. He tried to think of something witty but he couldn’t, she was merely too beautiful for him to even think clearly. “Maker’s breath Dahlia, you look… beautiful.” She scrunched her nose and her brows furrowed. “The dress is nice but I can see it looking so much better on someone who isn’t me. Before the Inquisition I had never even slept in one of your beds before and now I am being waited on by my own people who have never seen as much gold as this dress must have cost in their lives.” Cullen, taken aback for a moment, leaned down and gave her a huge hug. “You are so brave and kind Dahlia. You may not think that you deserve this but you do. You deserve all of these amazing things and more.” She pulled back and looked up into his amber eyes, tears welling up. “I like to think my keeper would be proud of me and despite being sad that I will never be keeper of my clan I am beyond happy to have met you ma'arlath.” He raised his hand and wiped away a tear, then gently cradled her face. “I love you Dahlia.” She smiled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to figure out the elven language. Since it is my first piece all constructive criticism is welcome! I am not used to writing happy and fluffy stuff but please let me know how I did. :)


End file.
